


Rugby Boys Are Ruining My Life

by Hazuwu



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Set during episode 12, can be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazuwu/pseuds/Hazuwu
Summary: In which Gakuto can tell that something is going on and just wants to make sure that Ikuto is okay.
Relationships: Yufu Ikuto & Zaitsu Gakuto, Yufu Ikuto/Zaitsu Gakuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Rugby Boys Are Ruining My Life

**Author's Note:**

> These two are my parents and I love them. 
> 
> Title came from my girlfriend (probably inspired by a CORPSE song).
> 
> If there are any glaringly obvious mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!
> 
> Thoughts, memories and such are in italics. "" is talking.

Gakuto was worried.

Ikuto had seemed quiet and thoughtful ever since the conversation with the Hongou brothers on the train. There was a gravely contemplative aura surrounding the platinum haired boy and Gakuto wasn’t sure what was going on.

_ “It seems you’re worried about me and a lot of things right now, but I want you to only focus on rugby. Got it?” _

For the most part he was concentrating on the match with Koufuuin but whenever the game didn’t need his full focus, he found his thoughts trailing back to Ikuto. 

Whatever was on Ikuto’s mind must have something to do with the earlier conversation. Was it about not going professional? 

‘ _ No. Ikuto had already made his mind up about that. It must be something else. Something Madoka said…’ _

That trail of thought was stopped by the opponent getting a try. Again.  _ ‘Get it together, Gakuto. Your team has a match to win.’  _

His worry for Ikuto could wait a bit longer, he had a team to support.

\----

The first half of the match was over.

Gakuto eyed Ikuto who was sitting alone, not conversing with anyone in the locker room. Thankfully, he hadn’t gotten hurt due to the high tackle. His head was bowed, and he seemed deep in thought.

_ “Ikuto, are you all right?” _

_ “Huh? Oh, yeah! I’m fine!” _

It was clear Ikuto was avoiding talking about whatever it was that was bothering him. Gakuto just couldn’t shake the worry he had for the other man. It really did not help that his “I’m okay”s sounded rather insincere. In a way, Ikuto was a soft spot for Gakuto. From the start he had found the now vice-captain intriguing. Despite their somewhat rocky start, they had grown quite close throughout the years and while Gakuto had never been the best at socializing or paying attention to detail, he had always noticed if something was wrong with Ikuto.

_ ‘I’d like to go ask him what’s wrong, but I doubt he’ll answer. He’d probably just tell me that everything is fine, and to focus on rugby again.’ _

Yeah, focus on rugby… That’s what he was supposed to be doing. While they weren’t losing as badly as they were in the beginning of the match, they were still 11 points behind. Seiichirou had done a good job on his conversion kicks. Gakuto was glad that whatever mess was going on with that was fixed. The place kick had been amazing.

Gakuto smiled internally, his worry for Ikuto momentarily forgotten. If everything went well, they would win the match. Perhaps he wasn’t the worst of all captains after all… 

_ “I believe I’ve already met the best captain I could meet.” _

Well, there go his thoughts again. Straight to Ikuto.

\----

Ibuki had gotten injured which was rather unsurprising.  _ ‘Kazutaka really just wants to crush him. I want no part in that mess.’  _

Thankfully, Makoto had been ready to join the game. It was clear that Kazutaka hadn’t considered him as a serious opponent. It was truly satisfying to see him score a try. Their team had worked well together, especially the fourth years. Everyone looked so proud of themselves.

_ ‘As they should.’  _ Gakuto was smiling. He was proud, too. He walked over to Ikuto and put a hand on the other player’s shoulder.

“Gakuto! Great job on the turnover- '' Ikuto started before getting distracted by something. 

Gakuto looked down, noticing that his finger must have dislocated during the scrum. He hadn’t even really noticed it himself. He just relocated it since there wasn’t really time to go to a medic about it.

Once he looked back up, he saw that Ikuto had his head tilted downwards in a contemplative way again.

_ ‘He looks so serious. I wish he would just tell me what’s going on’,  _ Gakuto thought.

The corners of Ikuto’s lips tilted up into a sad smile.

“Ikuto, what’s wrong?” Gakuto hoped he’d actually get an answer this time.

Ikuto raised his head back up. He kept smiling that sad smile of his while looking straight into Gakuto’s eyes. It looked like there was a swarm of thoughts moving behind Ikuto’s beautiful blue eyes, forming a slightly disjointed message. One that was supposed to be caught just by the two of them. While Ikuto did look sad, he also looked like he had just gotten some sort of closure. Like he had understood something.

Their thoughtful staring contest was interrupted by the rest of the fourth years coming for a celebratory group hug. Once the other members were done distracting Gakuto and he finally had a chance to look back at Ikuto, the other man’s eyes were closed, and tears were running down his pale cheeks. However, his lips were still stretched into a smile which seemed genuine and even quite content.

Gakuto didn’t get a chance to ask him if he were all right, though he felt that the answer he would have gotten could have actually been sincere this time.

\----

They won the match. After all the struggles they had been through as a team, winning against Koufuuin was extremely satisfying. Once Gakuto was done giving a victory speech to the team he decided to pull Ikuto aside for a little chat.

_ ‘It’s about time he tells me what’s wrong.’ _

Ikuto had looked a bit confused when Gakuto grabbed his arm and gestured for him to come with. He led them into a separate room and closed the door to get some privacy.

“We need to talk. I know something has been bothering you and I want you to tell me what it is”, Gakuto said sternly, knowing Ikuto might try to avoid the subject. While Ikuto seemed to be fine now, Gakuto wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything bad going on.

Ikuto sighed. He had a soft expression on his face, almost as if he had known Gakuto would demand answers from him. His eyes had a faraway look to them, and he kept his gaze away from Gakuto’s face.

“I have been thinking a lot lately. Remember when we were on the train, talking with Madoka and Kazutaka? They mentioned the meaning of playing rugby.” Gakuto did remember, although he wasn’t exactly sure where Ikuto was going with this.

“For lots of people, the meaning is obviously getting good, winning and going pro”, Ikuto continued. “Previously that might have been my goal too. But now? Going pro isn’t a part of my plan anymore. Like Madoka said, I have hit a wall with rugby.” 

Ikuto closed his eyes and sighed. “I had no idea what the meaning of playing rugby was for me. I would be just another player who dedicated a lot of time to the sport and wasn’t really anything special-”

“That’s not true-”, Gakuto tried, but got interrupted.

“Yes, it is! I told you before, I know myself.” Ikuto turned slightly to face Gakuto. “I’m satisfied with what I’ve managed to experience.” Ikuto faced away again before continuing softly, “You really are the best captain I’ll meet.”

_ ‘He really sees me that way....’  _ Gakuto thought.

Ikuto seemed to collect himself a bit. “Either way that’s not the point. The point is that I needed to reconsider what the meaning of playing rugby was to me since it didn’t turn out to be success or going pro. It has been bothering me ever since the thought popped into my mind.” Ikuto turned to face Gakuto again and took a step closer. “But during the match after Makoto scored that try and you came to me, I finally realised what the point of playing rugby was for me.”

Ikuto’s lips tilted into a soft smile. Gakuto was confused but he kind of felt like smiling too.

_ ‘Ikuto is definitely a soft spot of mine.’ _

“I was always the leader when I was younger, so I thought I’d end up being the captain of this team too. It pissed me off that you acted like you were a captain or something which is why I picked a fight with you back then in the sauna by saying your attitude was haughty.” Ikuto seemed lost in thought, eyes darting away from Gakuto’s again. “But then you said that a person with a haughty attitude wasn’t fit to be a captain. That was when I realized that perhaps I was never supposed to stand on top. I became unsure of what true camaraderie was.”

Gakuto made a humming sound. Ikuto looked like he was getting emotional. Without thinking, Gakuto took Ikuto’s hands into his in an attempt to comfort the other man. 

Ikuto looked down at his hands which were now enveloped by Gakuto’s larger ones. He seemed shocked for a moment before starting to smile again. Gakuto was glad his moment of impulsiveness didn’t mess anything up.

“I was meant to play rugby so I could lose against you, dedicate myself to you, and grow as a person”, Ikuto said while raising his head to look straight into Gakuto’s eyes. “And now, thanks to all that, I have finally learned what true camaraderie is like. So, thank you, Gakuto. Thanks to you, I have grown and learned so much.”

Ikuto’s eyes looked watery. It wouldn’t take long for tears to start running down his cheeks.

“You have helped me grow and learn, too”, Gakuto said. “And you’re a big reason as to why I have been successful as a captain. I always left a lot to you since I’m not good at words or paying attention to detail. Without you, this team wouldn’t have been nearly as good. So, thank you to you as well.”

Ikuto looked like he wanted to protest but decided not to. “You’re welcome”, he said instead, smiling. “I have something else-”

“IKUTO-SENPAI!”

Whatever Ikuto had been about to say got cut off by a yell. The person yelling was probably Natsusa based on the voice.

Ikuto wiped away the tears and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh no. I’m guessing someone got into a fight again”, Ikuto sighed. “I’m going to have to go fix whatever mess they have caused again.”

“I’m glad we got to talk about this”, Gakuto said.

“Me too”, Ikuto replied and walked to the door, pressing the handle down. “I’ll go take care of this”, he said and dashed down the corridor.

Gakuto smiled. It was almost as if Ikuto was the mother of the group. At least, that’s how he acted.

_ ‘What does that make me then?’ _

Gakuto decided to not deal with that thought at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still quite an inexperienced writer so feedback is very much welcome! English isn't my first language so there might be some weird sentences or word choices.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! Thanks for reading xx


End file.
